Futuro Tormentoso
by HanaKT
Summary: Es curioso como desde la llegada de los androides, gran parte de los eventos más importantes de mi vida han estado conectados a las tormentas" Mirai Gohan... Fic V para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.


**RAYOS**

**Fic nº 5**

**Para la 'Semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0' organizada por '****SweetestIrony'**

**Resumen:** "Es curioso como desde la llegada de los androides, gran parte de los eventos más importantes de mi vida han estado conectados a las tormentas." Mirai Gohan... Fic V para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.

_26 de febrero de 2010_

**N.A: Este fic transcurre en el futuro alternativo del cual proviene Mirai Trunks.**

**

* * *

**

**Futuro tormentoso**

Es curioso como desde la llegada de los androides, gran parte de los eventos más importantes de mi vida han estado conectados a las tormentas.

El primero fue la muerte de papá.

Ese día yo estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana y pensando sobre todo y nada a la vez. Aún tenía la esperanza de que papá se salvara y que pudiéramos derrotar a los androides.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que cuando de pronto cayó un rayo a unos metros de casa, prendiendo fuego a un árbol seco, me sobresalté. En ese instante la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y allí estaba mi madre.

Sólo tuve que mirar su rostro para saber qué había pasado. Son Goku había abandonado este mundo.

Por desgracia, el segundo evento fue tan triste como el primero. Habían pasado sólo seis meses desde la muerte de papá, cuando los androides asesinaron al último Guerrero Z. Trunks era sólo un bebé, así que ahora sólo quedaba yo como la última línea de defensa de la Tierra.

*

También había una tormenta la noche que la conocí. Estaba en Ciudad Naranja donde A-17 y A-18 habían atacado unas horas antes. Dado que las nubes tapaban todo el cielo, la única fuente de luz provenía de los rayos.

Yo buscaba sobrevivientes pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado, los androides habían arrasado con todo. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando un relámpago iluminó el sector y, entre los escombros, pude ver un cuerpo. Me acerqué hacia él y traté de sacarlo de allí moviéndolo lo menos posible.

Era una chica más o menos de mi edad y tomando en cuenta sus gemidos, estaba con vida aunque herida. Comprobé que no tuviera ninguna herida de gravedad que me impidiera moverla y la alcé en brazos.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y me miró. Tenía los ojos más azules que hubiera visto alguna vez.

Ella me deja encantado. Y sé que este encuentro cambiará algo en mi interior.

*

Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Se acercaba el décimo aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, y como cada año por esas fechas, me alejaba de todo y de todos.

Ella había estado con nosotros –Bulma, Trunks y mamá- por cuatro meses. Desde el momento en el que nos conocimos sentí una conexión muy fuerte con ella y, según me contó más tarde, ella también. Teníamos varias cosas en común, ambos éramos introvertidos pero temperamentales, nuestros progenitores habían sido fuertes luchadores (su padre había ganado el último Torneo de las Artes Marciales) y teníamos un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Me sentía muy unido a ella, como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida, lo cual era extraño pero reconfortante.

Ese día después de almorzar, como era mi costumbre, me retiré a meditar. Llovía. Ella me siguió silenciosamente y cuando llegamos al lugar de mi entrenamiento se sentó a una distancia prudencial de mí, bajo un árbol, mientras yo permanecía debajo de la lluvia.

Y esperó.

-En cuatro días es el aniversario del fallecimiento de mi padre. Él murió hace diez años por una enfermedad del corazón alrededor del tiempo en que los androides comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso. Los días de tormenta como estos me hacen recordar el momento de su muerte.

Estaba tan abstraído por mis deprimentes pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella se acercó y me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mejilla contra mi espalda.

Yo comencé a temblar y ella me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Gohan... –me susurró suavemente al oído- no tienes porqué ser siempre fuerte, yo estoy aquí... sólo... déjate ir.

Ya no pude controlar mis emociones y por primera vez en años mis lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de lluvia que caía sobre nosotros. A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno. Luego, cuando ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar ella se separó lentamente de mí y tomando mi rostro con sus manos me miró fijamente. Yo le devolví la mirada, hechizado por sus increíbles ojos azules.

No estoy seguro de quien inició el contacto, pero de pronto nos encontramos besándonos desesperadamente, nuestras manos moviéndose con impaciencia por encima de la ropa del otro. Pero eso no era suficiente, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer de nuestros cuerpos y luego nos dejamos llevar por la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Sabíamos que no sería para siempre. Cualquiera de los dos podía morir al día siguiente pero no nos importaba, durara lo que durara, lo aprovecharíamos al máximo.

Irónicamente, el día que la enterré, dos meses después, brillaba el sol como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

*

A partir de ese momento decidí comenzar con el entrenamiento de Trunks y me aislé aún más del resto de mi familia. Sólo existía para entrenar y hacerme más fuerte.

*

Ahora, más de tres años después, estoy a punto de encontrarme con los androides, quizás por última vez.

Pero no importa, porque sé que aunque yo muera, Trunks encontrará la manera de derrotarlos para siempre.

Llueve a cántaros, y los rayos iluminan el cielo.

Que conveniente.

FIN

**N.A. ¡Qué deprimente! No suelo hacer historias tristes, pero quería hacer un fic sobre Mirai Gohan y no había forma de hacerlo fluffy. Aclaro que sólo he visto partes del especial (demasiado angsty para mi gusto) así que lo más probable es que los hechos de la peli y del fic no coincidan (además de que Videl nunca fue parte del especial, claro :/).  
**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado**

**Saludos :)**

**H.-**


End file.
